


He Came Home For Christmas

by candycoatedanxiety



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, POV First Person, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycoatedanxiety/pseuds/candycoatedanxiety
Summary: Manuel laid his eyes on Christoph, but Christoph is an elusive character. Manuel's POV.





	He Came Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She Came Home For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/431075) by Superfluidmessdreams. 



> This story was inspired from a song by Mew called "She Came Home For Christmas". Originally this story was about a woman who left her man after a whirlwind romance. I wrote this around 2007 as a requirement for Philosophy course at Uni. And then, recently, I changed it up by putting names to it: Manuel Neuer and Christoph Kramer. And because of that, I'm extending this story soon.

  
  
Now that it’s actually Christmas, all is left is bleak winter. When I try to look at the windows, it just looks empty. The whole surroundings just feel so empty. I then remember the time Christoph left me.   
  
  
I had met Christoph in the eyes and then the next thing I knew he was already in my arms. How time flies when you least expect it: when you felt that you’ve enjoyed each other’s company; when you’ve already told yourself that you feel content with him around for the rest of your life.   
  
  
It seemed so superficial to me to fall in love, at first, but when he came into my life everything changed.   
  
  
But then.   
  
I woke up one morning only to find out a piece of paper lying next to me.   
  
“ _I’ve gone away, thanks for the memories._ ”  
  
The words just silenced the noise in my heart. It completely stopped everything around me. Choking back my newly-felt grief I crumbled, unable to get up, lost.   
  
For days I wandered listlessly, hoping to regain my sense of self. He stole away like the thief in the night.   
  
Couldn’t hear anything or feel anything, I witnessed what’s completely the last thing on my mind. Christoph's smile, his touch, his presence just makes me not care about myself anymore, for these are now owned by another.   
  
_Don’t touch her there, she’s blindfolded---and she remembers it from before._    
  
But inside my heart, I don’t remember anything anymore. And I know this that Christoph owes us the second he left.  
  
_It’s not me, it can’t be. And it’s not you that I can’t do. What do I do if it’s you?_  
  
The last thing I said to myself was,  _“This is not happening”._


End file.
